Maggie Ann Goode
by Blugger10
Summary: Maggie is the daughter of Cammie and Zach. And everyone else has there own children to. Maggie is starting at Gallagher and everyone is getting sick. Maggie and her friends have to find out why and along the way she is finding out secrets. Some she may never want to remember. Read and find out more. RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE.
1. Chapter 1: My New Home

**A:N This is my first story so, R&R **

Maggie's POV

I hate limos; every time I came to visit my mom and dad here I would always have to come in a limo. And of course I was always the only one in the limo (besides the driver), I would always try to see if Lexi could come with, but never would she say yes. She would always come up with excuses.

Anyway back to the limo ride. We had finally got to the gate. "Hey bubblegum", he just gave me a death glare. He hates it when I call him that. My mom used to tell me that when she went here her and her friends would always call him 'Bubblegum Guard'.

Speaking of my mom you probably want to know who she is. Well my mom is the famous Cammie Morgan 'The Chameleon' and The Headmistress of The Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women and that's where I'm going. I was in my deep thoughts when I heard

"Maggie, Maggie, MAGGIE!" I jump when I heard scream my name.

"Sorry mom, I was just thinking"

"Well hurry up you're the first one here and I want to use that time before the rest of your seventh grade class gets here." Oh and did I mention that I was just starting here.

"I already know the school like that back of my hand" My mom was about to say something before I cut her off "And that includes the secret passage ways"

"Then I guess you can go pick your room, but I think you'll like room 16 though"

I thought it was weird that she wanted to me to go look at a room after saying I could choose my own. I walk in the room and see some bean bags in the corner to my right. In the back corner there was a bed 9i could barely see though cause of a bookshelf) that was already made. I go over to the closet that's near the bed. I see there was some writing on the wall. I could barely make it out but it said 'This room you are going to live in used to be Bex Baxter, Macy McHenry, Liz Sutton, and Cammie Morgan. Don't mess up the bean bag corner though'. I couldn't believe my aunts and mom lived in this room. Then I feel eyes on me and turn around to find my mom and all my aunts standing there.

"You better look not mess up the bean bags or you'll have your first lesson for P&E on your day here" said Aunt Bex. And when she says something like that you better listen cause she will live up to what she said.

"Well then I won't touch them. I don't want to have a cast my first year here"

"Smart girl" Bex turned to my mom "You taught her to watch and listen very well" I did because I didn't want to end up like my mom with 7 stiches on her arm after she told my Aunt Bex that she didn't want her to give her a makeover.

I was thinking about it then I heard someone say "Well I don't want to have to get 7 stiches on my arm" Then I realized that it was that said that. My mom gave me a sorry look, but Bex was another story. She looked like she was about to tackle me.

"I'd run if I were you Mag" I turned to see Aunt Liz telling me this. But I didn't stay to hear what they said next. I was ran past them before Bex could grab my arm. I didn't look back to cause that could make me loose time. Right when I thought I lost her, I ran into something only to find out it was

"Hey Aunty Bex"

"Don't be so happy to see me"

"Why can't I be happy to see you, I hadn't seen you in 3 months"

She grabbed my arm and pinned it behind my back, but she should have known that my mom had to teach me some moves. ;) I flipped her over my shoulder just as my Mom and Aunts came running to where we were.

"Bex you thought I was gonna let my daughter come to this school with not P&E experience?" I could see a hint of a smirk form on her face.

"Just shut the Bloody hell up Cameron!"

"Mom did I do a good job?"

Before my mom could answer Aunt Macy finally spoke since I had gotten there. "Consider this Meg, you flipped over a highly trained operative who has never lost in a fight, and that even means guys" I could feel the pride already taking effect and out the corner of my eye I could see my mom smile. And I could tell she was very proud of me.

"Hey I think I saw a limo pull up, must be your cousins"

"Mag I would head to your sweet before my daughter claims a spot, she might fight for it. And u know how strong she is" I ran without thinking twice. Aunt Bex Has probably taught Becca almost every trick in the book.

Once I got to my room I started unpacking, listening to music, and thinking about how this school year is going to.


	2. Chapter 2 : I'll Find Answers

**A:N I wrote this chapter in one day, enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER ALLY CARTER OWNS ALL ( EXCEPT THE CHILDREN )**

Maggie's POV Chapter 2

"MAGGIE!"

"BECCA!"

"I can't believe we're roommates! Well actually I can believe it because we are practically cousins."

"Well that kind of had to put this together cause come look over here."

I motioned her to come over to where my closet was. She gave my crazy look as if I was I was insane. When she got a 'Goode' look she finally realized why we are roommates.

"I can't believe our parents never told us this! I'm going to kick my mother's ass in P&E first day"

"I think that won't happen unless you have like 18 years of experience of protection and enforcement"

Becca just gave her mother's (she inherited a lot of her mother's traits, including her accent) famous death glare. I swear if looks could kill I would have already been dead. Becca could be named Rebecca Baxter I. That when I was hearing my named being yelled (that's the second time today, I think I need to stop thinking) yet again.

"Huh, oh sorry I was thinking."

"Well you need to stop and finish unpacking, cause if you don't I will take your spot and will never get it back"

"But this was my mom's spot in this room, and your mom's old spot is right there" I was pointing to the corner across from me.

"Fine, just because it was your mom's spot. And I don't want my mom to kick my ass for not taking her spot."

"Smart girl" I was seriously about to hurt my Aunt Bex.

"When are you going to stop sneaking up on me Aunt Rebecca? And please wipe that smirk off you face mom, I already get it enough from dad already"

My Aunt Bex hates it when I call her Rebecca, my mom gave me a death glare, Aunt Liz Aunt Macy both looked sorry and pride for me at the same time. I couldn't tell, not even their eyes said which one. It was like a battle in their eyes. I didn't need any more looks cause right then I knew I was gonna be dead before school started.

"Mag I would run if I were you. Knowing my mom your gonna die or be in the hospital wing for the whole year"

I did just that. I ran but this time I ran to a passage way I think no one knows about. I ran towards my mom's office. As always there was a case holding Gillian's sword she used to kill _ Caven. I slid the case over to the side. I couldn't believe it was still here! My favorite secret passage way. I really couldn't believe it was still here my said they closed it up when she was in her second semester of her junior year here.

Before I got lost I in my thoughts again, and get beaten up by my aunt I climb in the passage way. I climb down, then go u this stair case and your met with a ladder you climb to get to the tower. I pop my head through an opening. Before I could the rest of my head I'm met with a cold breeze.

Wow it's been a year since I've been up here. But it looks completely different. There was a fireplace with a painting of….. of…. Of Gillian Gallagher and it looks like she was around the age of 16. There was nice old style desk by a window that looks over the 2 acres of Gallagher, including the lake. The chair was an old fashion wiggle chair that went with the desk. Then by another window was a Parisian Love Seat that was white velveteen with a cute black coffee table sitting in front of it.

I jump when I heard a creek and turned around to find my mom standing there.

"I thought you would never find this passage way. I thought I was the only one who knew about this passage way"

"Well I guess you're wrong, dad says I explore to much sometimes. And that's how I found this place"

"I guess your Aunts are right"

"Huh?"

"They think you're gonna be a second generation chameleon, but might become better than me."

"Wow, I….I…I can't…"

"You don't have to say anything. I just need to let you know that we need to have a little meeting with your Aunts and cousin when school starts. And that won't be until 2 weeks"

"2 weeks?"

"All seventh graders have to go through orientation before school starts, so you know the in an douts of the school."

"Oh and also. Does the school know that Becca and I are attending here?"

I hope she says no cause I don't want people coming up to me and asking me if I know anything/when we are going to town/or if I know if there are any new teachers.

"No, I don't want to put you through what I had to go through. I'll let them figure it out, but all the seniors and only like 5 juniors already know cause I've ask them to help you and Becca"

"Well I'm fine with that. I should probably go and meet my other roommate. See ya later mom!"

I just get outside my door and I hear yelling, it's just the first day! Who could Becca be yelling at on the first day here! She is so gonna wish I didn't hear yelling!

"BECCA! WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU YELLING AT ON THE FIRST DAY HERE! YOU BETTER WISH THAT YOU KNOW ANOUGH P&E!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I threw up. I wasn't feeling good at all!" Her accent was very heavy and when it is she is not feeling good, AT ALL.

"But you threw up on me! Becca if we weren't cousins you would be dead by know!"

"Stacy is that you? OMG! It is you! How your dad Jonas doing"

"Oh he's doing great. Guess what!"

"What?"

"My dad is gonna start is gonna help my mom with the research track!"

"That's so co…." I couldn't finish because someone had interrupted me

"HELLO? Someone puking their guts out here!"

"Oh sorry. I'll go get your mom Becca"

Before anyone could say anything else I was running out of my room and running to my mom's office. I decided to use a passage way that leads to one of the sides of her office. I always go to this passage way when I visit.

When I get there I see the oddest thing. All my Aunts and mom are there at the same time. There gathered around my mom's desk. It looks like there talking about something serious.

"Are you sure you want the seniors around your daughter? They know what has happened and are you sure you want Maggie to know?"

"Cammie Bex is right are you sure?"

"I…I. I'll talk to them"

"No you need to talk to them NOW, in fact have them come here early, so you can talk to them and they can get some extra credit or already start spending time with Maggie"

"Ok, but you have to stop trying to make me change my mind"

I got out of there without making a single sound.

I walk in my mom's office and all eyes on me and I hate it.

"Becca has thrown up 6"-beep- I look at my phone"7 times in the past 53 minutes and 23 24 25…. Seconds. She has only eaten a Banana, Yogurt, Kool-Aid, and Water this whole day. You need to go and see how she is Aunt Rebecca and Aunt Elizabeth you need to draw blood and analyze it and see what went wrong"

I got a crazy look from Aunt Macey, Aunt Bex gave me a murder look, Aunt Liz looked at me like a genius and my mom gave me a blank look.

"Did she go on another field trip to Langley over the summer?"

"No I did not. I talk like this when there is a SEROIUS problem" I stood there with a mask on my face.

"Bex go before she gets mad and flip you again."

With that I left and ran to my favorite window spot. It where my mom used to go when she needed to think or when she was upset. Well this time I needed to think and say something to myself.

If I didn't get answers from the blood test I will go hunting for them. And when I find them I'm going find the cooperate who caused all of this.

I'll find answers.

**A:N I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R, I'll post a new chapter if I get 5 more reviews **


	3. Chapter 3: How Long?

**A:N Hey guys! I'm starting school in a week, so my updates might to be every 5 days. **

**Well here's my story, hope you like it!**

Cammie's POV chapter 3

I could tell Bex was pissed (sorry for cursing) at me for teaching my daughter how to flip someone. Eh, not my fault she wanted to learn some P&E before she got here. After my daughter went off to see her cousin Stacy, the girls needed to talk to me about the seniors. I hated this subject, they think my daughter will find out secrets about, well about how I spent my sophomore. Junior, and senior year here.

"Cammie, we need to talk about."

"No we do not Bex."

We were in my office by know and we were gathered around my desk.

"Are you sure you want the seniors around your daughter? They know what has happened and are you sure you want Maggie to know?"

"Cammie, Bex is right are you sure?"

"I…I. I'll talk to them"

"No you need to talk to them NOW, in fact have them come here early, so you can talk to them and they can get some extra credit or already start spending time with Maggie"

"Ok, but you have to stop trying to make me change my mind"

"Ok, I guess we've reached an agreement"

If there is one thing I hate about Bex is she always makes me change my mind.

Maggie's POV

"Mag, Becca will be fine, she just has a little stomach bug"

Aunt Bex was lying to me, I could tell by her pupils. No one knows I can detect lies yet. No one has actually taught me to, I learned on my own. When my 10th birthday came around I asked my dad if mommy would be home. She had been working at Gallagher for only a year. She was always at the Academy when the holidays came.

-Flashback-

"Hey daddy! Did you know that my birthday is next Friday?"

"Of course I do"

"Do you think mommy will be home for my party?"

He looked me in the eye

"I'm sorry but she can't come. She has meetings all weekend"

No one would be able to tell, probably not even my mom could tell. But his pupils got only the slightest bigger and then went back to normal. That's when I detected my first ever lie.

-Flashback over-

I wasn't gonna say I knew she was lying because that will 1 put me in lock down, 2 would make my mom tell me things I might not want to know, and 3 I would go on another field trip to Langley. So I just said a sweet, reliving "Ok".

"Good, know go to the grand hall with Stacy. Orientation will start soon."

I just give a simply nod and walked to the grand hall like a good little girl

* * *

When I stepped in the grand hall everyone looked at me, and when you are like a Minnie Cammie Morgan Goode, you hate the spot light. And it's just not eyes only that happened, everyone stopped talking. Creepy am I right? Thankfully that's when my mom decided to walk into the grand hall and take her spot at the podium.

"Welcome to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. You are earthier a legacy or you have exceled in the regular school system. Know please follow me for the tour of the school. Here is our library. It is filled with ancient books to when Gillian Gallagher read them herself. Please follow me we need to head to the classrooms please…..Ok here we are, all your classes except P&E will be here. Know please step into this class room."

I step in and feel something is wrong. My instincts tell me to run but my brain says stay.

"Maggie" I turn to see Liz standing behind me "Its ok, no one will hurt you here" I just simple take a seat and try to calm myself down.

My mom turned very serious, I've never seen her like this before.

"You have a choice know. You stay or either go to my office have a drink of tea and think this whole day was just a dream. This is very serious line of work. It least one agent goes MIA or KIA every single day. Not just here in the US but all over the world. So you stay or you go."

Then this one girl stands up and runs out the door. She won't even make it a mile. This girl might want to keep this memory but not the job that fallows graduation. Before my mom leaves to go after the girl she dismisses us.

************************************************** ************************************************** *******Stacy and I walk back into our dorm and there sitting on her bed is Becca, but she seems to be talking to someone across form. I couldn't see who it was because of the stupid book case.

My question is answered when I turn to see al girl that's is 17, 5'5, her skin tone is tan, her hair is dirty blonde, her eyes are exactly Electric Blue.

"Oh hey, I thought interdiction would be an hour longer"

I look at the girl who I have no idea is and answer her.

"Uh, this girl ran out when she had to make a decision"

"Oh well that has never happened before"

I just look at her like she is crazy. Then I hear a knock on the door.

"Yeah"  
"Mag I think your mom…Blaire! Get out of here know! Go back to your dorm with the rest of your friends!" I wished I would never see Macey mad after Easter.

I look at 'Blaire' and she just gives a pout.

"I'm the only person whose here"

"Your pupils just got the slightest bigger. You're lying but nice try. I suggest looking in the mirror and say lies until you stop seeing your pupils getting bigger." I stand there smiling. But everyone gives me a crazy look like I just I was Prego (pregnant).

"Your right"-Pointing to me-"you dorm"-pointing to Blaire-"you bed"-pointing to Becca-"and Stacy I think your mom wants to see you, she's in your parents room" Stacy just skipped off, Blaire ran out, and Becca went to her bed and laid down.

"Maggie Ann Goode, Headmistresses office…NOW!"

I ran as fast as I could to my mother's office. I didn't want Macey to catch me and torture me by waxing my eye brows, which seriously hurts, REALLY BAD.

* * *

My mom steps in the office with a file in her hand, Wait a FILE?! What is up with people today. Am I going crazy or am I just dreaming.

My mom catches on and just says "This real, you're going crazy"

"I won't tell you"

"What that you have been learning spy teck neaks since you were 7? I already know"

"How long?" I look into her eyes to see if she was lying

"2 months, it's when you went to Langley. When you watched that interrogation you watched your eyes would focus when they were lying. Your eyes would brighten up when he said how he hurt them, knowing that you would picture the event. And some parts when it was just extra info. You would just space out, sucking it all in"

"You're telling the truth"

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I would have taught you more. I could have put you in camps"

"That's why I didn't tell you, I didn't want that. When did you tell your mom that you knew some soy teckneaks? Never. You learned a lot on your own"

"I told you she was a 'Smart girl', she has perfected first year of Cov. Ops. Lesson"

"When do you find out Aunt Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Macey?"

"Just today" They all said it without missing a beat like they knew I was gonna ask them that.

"You've been listening the whole time; I knew when I walked in here that eyes were on me. So why didn't you come out"

"Let's forget about that for right know. Mag, Honey I need you to help me with something"

"Hurry up, cut to the chase. I need to go find out where the poison is"

"Well Cammie, she's figured out already just fill in Stacey please. She's freaking out"

"I will so know give me the folder and I'll start tomorrow"

I had to tell Stacey everything I knew about the poison. You might also want to know to well here is what I got.

**Someone poisoned something Becca ate or has touched in the last 12 hours. The poison will make you throw up everything you eat for 24 hours. If anyone else gets sick then it didn't happen on accident, it happened on purpose. And that means someone is trying to hurt me and my sisters**

**A:N I would like if anybody could send me some names for new characters. I would love it if you could**

**Yours Truly**

**- Natalie1999**


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

**A:N I know i said i was gonna be updating every 5 days but i could't help so here is chapter 4!**

Maggie's POV

Last night I went to bed at 12:46 and 37 seconds. I was looking over Becca's blood test, they didn't make any sense! I was getting frustrated and then just fell asleep. Next thing I know I'm being hit with a pillow.

"Why"-hit-"won't"-hit-"she"-hit, hit-"wake"-hit,hit,hit-"UP!"

If she doesn't want to die in the next 2 minutes, she needs to stop hitting me.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A WILL CAUSE YOUR GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T RUN!"

"Fine I'll stop. I was just trying to get you to wake up and know you are" usual Becca with smile on her face.

"Well looks like your back to normal"

"Yea, when I woke up she was jumping on my bed!" she turned to looked at Becca "Did Liz give you any medicine or something?"

I just walk over to my desk drowning out there conversation. I look at all my notes that I've taken and the blood test. The only thing I haven't looked at is the folder my mom has given me. I pick up the folder and I'm staring at it. About 7 minutes later (6 minutes and 27 seconds) I still haven't opened it. I have no idea what's inside, and I'm scared to find out what.

"Mag, Mag, Maggie!"

"Huh?"

"What's in your hand? Is that the file your mom gave you? What does it say? Does it…." I put my hand in front of her face. Everyone knows that means leave me alone or you get a black eye.

"Geese someone's in a pissy mood"

"Says the person who kept hitting me with a pillow. Anyway I need a sample of your blood"

"Why the bloody hells do you need my blood again for?!"

"Just listen before you get a black eye!"

I need to find out why Becca got sick before the rest of my sister hood shows up.

* * *

It was around 1 when I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah"

"Hey mind if I introduce you to a couple of my friends?" I saw Blaire step in my dorm.

"Oh yea of course! My mom said you would be trop in bye with your friends."

"Yay! Ok so first this is Meagan" she pointed to a girl with straight brown hair, Hershey brown eyes, is 17, and 5'4. She step forward and I just gave a simple nod.

"And next to Meagan is Courtney "Courtney stepped forward. She was about 5'5, also 17, with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Last but not least Maddie" A girl came running in then attacked me onto the floor. She was 5'1, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi nice to meet you "looking into Meagan and Courtney's eyes. Then I looked at Maddie

"And you GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"Sorry for that, I was listening to music and didn't see where I was going

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again ok? Ok" Maddie looked at me frighten, I think she has heard about my first day here.

"Well your mom said you might need some help on something, so that's why we're here!" Blaire kind of creped me out. She was too cheerful over a small little thing. I'm kind of regretting not answering the door myself and shutting it in her face.

"Yea for some strange reason Becca over there "I was pointing to a snoring Becca that was on her bed "Somehow got sick. She has eaten practically nothing since she has thrown up 14 times yesterday. Then an hour ago Stacy over there" I was pointing to where Stacy has her face in the toilet "Has thrown up 10 times"

"Looks like it's a poisoning" Courtney spoke for the first time

"That's what I'm thinking, it's just I haven't gotten sick yet. But I need your help to find out before the rest of our sisters get here"

With that they left me to read the file my mother gave me. Its time I find out what's inside.

**A:N sorry that its so short, i just got to a good stoping point, next chapter will be longer**


	5. Chapter 5: Home

**A:N Hey Guys!**

**Well today was first day of school (8th grade) Yay! I am really happy to be back in school because I get to see my friends. I start sports again. And I am taking Spanish this year.**

**This is kind of a IMPORTANT announcement. I changed my username, I really didn't like my old one. It wasn't creative so I changed it. **

**Anyway sorry for a long Authors Note. Pls read my story and tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Blugger10**

* * *

Maggie's POV Chapter 6

I didn't want to be anywhere nears my aunts after I saw the smiling. I've heard stories from pretty much everyone that's at Langley. They all turn end with someone being in the hospital…for like 5 months. So like I always do, I ran. Thankfully I had gotten to my dorm within 1 minute and 27 seconds.

"Whatever you do stay away from the adults!" Becca and Stacey are looking at me with their pale faces. They both open their mouths to speak

"What?" Becca countered while Stacey was puking for the 23 time in 2 days, and I started walking over to Becca.

"Why do we need to stay from the adults? Are they in some kind of fight?"

I was in front of her by know staring wide eyed at her. "YES!"

"Well explain everything, and that includes where you were last night" Stacey said now joining us in our conversation.

I knew I had to explain everything or they wouldn't leave me alone. I did explain everything because I don't want someone tailing me around all day. I could explain everything in 9 minutes and 48 seconds but it took me 59 minutes and 13 seconds. They wouldn't stop asking question after question! I swear if I had a dollar for every time they asked me a question I could go and myself a really nice car.

"Wow, I didn't think this would be a big problem"

"Well it is, you are the only one so far who has thrown up more than 25 times and has had it for more than 1 day, Stacey"

"And I feel the worse to" I could tell she was very tired.

"Well complain to your mom, she'll probably give the same medicine that she gave Becca yesterday. And Becca you are the only one who has recovered between the 24 hours, or has stopped puking within 24 hours"

Then I go back to remembering that Becca had only drunken 2 things and Stacey had drunken more thing 5 things (she had eaten popcorn, watermelon, and skittles, chicken. She had Kool-Aid, water, tea, lemonade, soda, and a energy drink). Wait a minute!

Before I could finish I could finish m thought there was a knock on the door. I was getting up to get to the door but someone beat me to.

"Oh hi Headmistress Goode, What brings you here?" Dam it Becca with her nice, sweet, British accent! Sometimes I want to kill her! She is never that nice to anyone but my mother.

"Well I have something for Mags" I look up from the floor. Oh crap, I completely forgot about the times and information. I just hit myself in the forehead. I'm supposed to not forget anything. Then I'm stopped again when I feel a weight on my hands.

"Thanks mom, Is this everyone?"

"No, we're still trying to get Blaire's information but, we have her arrival time"

Dam it, I need it before something happens to it! "Mom!" she turns around before she steps in to the hallway.

"Would Langley have her files or her parents?"

"Yea of course, they have her whole families and…." I didn't listen after that I just began typing then I needed a pass code

"Give me your pass code or I have to break in. So I suggest you give me your pass code"

"Ok fine but I'm not giving it to you so move over" We glared at each other then I gave up so I moved over and let her type. I watched her fingers move as fast as lightning and I knew her password with only 1 letter –Gallagher's Rule-, and ha she thought I wouldn't figure it out. I just sat there and smirked.

"I'm changing it tomorrow so don't try it" Without looking at me, she knew me. I'm her daughter, and I'm just like her when she was the same age as me.

"I know, so change it to something I don't know. Well I won't know it for a maybe a week" I won and had the same smirk on my face.

"Whatever, here it is" she rolled her eyes and I just sat there smirking. I know, I know I'm gonna get a broken arm later form Aunt Bex.

"Thanks!"

Ok know it's time to start digging. It's time to find out why it's taking so long to Get your info Blaire.

* * *

Last time I saw my roommates (that's was with my mom) It was 10:37 am Know its 11:26 pm. I had been looking at Blaire's file practically all day. It didn't say anything about her until she started at Gallagher. The only useful thing on here is she has a sister, Tristan Gilbert. Wait! She was one of the girls that got sick! Know I can find out more about Blaire.

Now let's see where you lived Blaire.

I open her sister Tristan's file and it's loaded with mission. She has more than 500 missions in here! And it's only been 5 years since her sister graduated. I have to come back later and look them.

**Lived: Washington, DC Brooke Stone Bridge, Holland St. 72930 **

**Neighbors: Walter and Stacey Wells (to the left), Dan and Jennifer Foster (to the right)**

**How long lived there: Until started to attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. **

**Siblings: Blaire Gilbert, and Lacy Gilbert**

**Extra: Sister Blaire went missing after poisoning incident at Gallagher. Wasn't found until after neighbor Sidney Wells returned home and confessed to her parents. Tristan tried to see where she went or what happen but all she did was point to a picture of Sidney Wells. **

Well I have a suspect but no proof, and if I she is guilty I have motive! I just need to figure out a way to get in to Blaire's room. I don't know yet but I will some way, somehow.

* * *

**A:N I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm gonna post another chapter tomorrow, I accidentally wrote 2 chapters instead of 1 in not 5 but 4 days. **

**Pls review I want to know what you think about it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Blaire

**A:N I told ya'll yesterday that i finished chapter 6 already. Well here it is! Next time i update should be this weekend. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Blugger10**

* * *

Maggie's POV Chapter 6

I didn't want to be anywhere nears my aunts after I saw the smiling. I've heard stories from pretty much everyone that's at Langley. They all turn end with someone being in the hospital…for like 5 months. So like I always do, I ran. Thankfully I had gotten to my dorm within 1 minute and 27 seconds.

"Whatever you do stay away from the adults!" Becca and Stacey are looking at me with their pale faces. They both open their mouths to speak

"What?" Becca countered while Stacey was puking for the 23 time in 2 days, and I started walking over to Becca.

"Why do we need to stay from the adults? Are they in some kind of fight?"

I was in front of her by now staring wide eyed at her. "YES!"

"Well explain everything, and that includes where you were last night" Stacey said now joining us in our conversation.

I knew I had to explain everything or they wouldn't leave me alone. I did explain everything because I don't want someone tailing me around all day. I could explain everything in 9 minutes and 48 seconds but it took me 59 minutes and 13 seconds. They wouldn't stop asking question after question! I swear if I had a dollar for every time they asked me a question I could go and myself a really nice car.

"Wow, I didn't think this would be a big problem"

"Well it is, you are the only one so far who has thrown up more than 25 times and has had it for more than 1 day, Stacey"

"And I feel the worse to" I could tell she was very tired.

"Well complain to your mom, she'll probably give the same medicine that she gave Becca yesterday. And Becca you are the only one who has recovered between the 24 hours, or has stopped puking within 24 hours"

Then I go back to remembering that Becca had only drunken 2 things and Stacey had drunken more thing 5 things (she had eaten popcorn, watermelon, and skittles, chicken. She had Kool-Aid, water, tea, lemonade, soda, and a energy drink). Wait a minute!

Before I could finish I could finish m thought there was a knock on the door. I was getting up to get to the door but someone beat me to.

"Oh hi Headmistress Goode, What brings you here?" Dam it Becca with her nice, sweet, British accent! Sometimes I want to kill her! She is never that nice to anyone but my mother.

"Well I have something for Mags" I look up from the floor. Oh crap, I completely forgot about the times and information. I just hit myself in the forehead. I'm supposed to not forget anything. Then I'm stopped again when I feel a weight on my hands.

"Thanks mom, Is this everyone?"

"No, we're still trying to get Blaire's information but, we have her arrival time"

Dam it, I need it before something happens to it! "Mom!" she turns around before she steps in to the hallway.

"Would Langley have her files or her parents?"

"Yea of course, they have her whole families and…." I didn't listen after that I just began typing then I needed a pass code

"Give me your passcode or I have to break in. So I suggest you give me your passcode"

"Ok fine but I'm not giving it to you so move over" We glared at each other then I gave up so I moved over and let her type. I watched her fingers move as fast as lightning and I knew her password with only 1 letter –GallaghersRule-, and ha she thought I wouldn't figure it out. I just sat there and smirked.

"I'm changing it tomorrow so don't try it" Without looking at me, she knew me. I'm her daughter, and I'm just like her when she was the same age as me.

"I know, so change it to something I don't know. Well I won't know it for a maybe a week" I won and had the same smirk on my face.

"Whatever, here it is" she rolled her eyes and I just sat there smirking. I know, I know I'm gonna get a broken arm later form Aunt Bex.

"Thanks!"

Ok know it's time to start digging. It's time to find out why it's taking so long to Get your info Blaire.

* * *

Last time I saw my roommates (that's was with my mom) It was 10:37 am Know its 11:26 pm. I had been looking at Blaire's file practically all day. It didn't say anything about her until she started at Gallagher. The only useful thing on here is she has a sister, Tristan Gilbert. Wait! She was one of the girls that got sick! Know I can find out more about Blaire.

Now let's see where you lived Blaire.

I open her sister Tristan's file and it's loaded with mission. She has more than 500 missions in here! And it's only been 5 years since her sister graduated. I have to come back later and look at them.

**Lived: Washington, DC Brooke Stone Bridge, Holland St. 72930 **

**Neighbors: Walter and Stacey Wells (to the left), Dan and Jennifer Foster (to the right)**

**How long lived there: Until started to attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. **

**Siblings: Blaire Gilbert, and Lacy Gilbert**

**Extra: Sister Blaire went missing after poisoning incident at Gallagher. Wasn't found until after neighbor Sidney Wells returned home and confessed to her parents. Tristan tried to see where she went or what happen but all she did was point to a picture of Sidney Wells. **

Well I now have a suspect and, a motive but no proof. I guess I need to get in some computers and set some alarms.

"Mag when r u gonna go to bed?"

"Soon, I promise Stacey. Just one thing"

"Yea, what is it?"

"Do you know how to hack into networks yet?"

* * *

**A:N I hoped you like it! Pls review, i rly do want to know what you think about my story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7: Blue Eyes

**A:N Hey Guys!**

**Its like 10 where i live right know. I am so tired right know. I just thought i would be nice and give the people who started school a treat, something that will (Hopefully) make your week.**

**I finished this chapter faster than i thought i would have. That is why i'm posting it now.**

**I'm doing sports this year, right know i'm in cross-country. It's very Tiring very sore, and you have to watched what you eat and drink all season long. If you don't you'll get sick, or faint. If you have done cross-country in the past you know what i'm talking about. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Blugger10**

Maggie's POV chapter 7

I wake up to hear typing. Why does Stacey have to her hacking homework (Her mom assigned her it) at 6 in the morning?

I just get up and take a shower. I want to smell nice when I get t see my family, my WHOLE family. Grandma, Mimi, Papa, and my Aunt Abby. Last time I got to see them I was 7. So you could say I'm excited. Then a nock (jeez why can't people just leave me alone!) and my mom peeks her head in.

"Hey Mag! You need to be in my office by 11"

"I know! Now please go away! I need to get ready!"

She thought I was already in the bathroom "Jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed".

"Don't forget I'm a spy in training mom! I can hear better than the average kid!" then I heard a the door slam. Probably should have just left it alone.

I had just gotten out of the shower and I heard Becca talking. Great, now she is gonna dress me and do my makeup. I have gone through enough of that with my Aunt Macey. Before I go out I just contuse my morning routine, Wash face, straighten hair, and do my makeup (so I'm not Becca's life size doll) after that I walk out. Not too long after I'm ambushed with clothes being thrown at me from all directions.

"Oo, this would look good!" Becca talking to herself. Or maybe not.

"Now I don't think so. You'll need to be dressing up little bit more mature than you have been"

"Crap, Aunt Macey" I said it out loud and now I'm dead.

"Come here you little brat! You're going t pay for that! Bathroom now!"

"I already did my hair, wash my face, and put on natural makeup! Please don't put me through that." I'm in front of her on my knees begging her.

"Fine, I'll let you slide this one time. And I mean one time!"

"Thank you so much! I let you do all that stuff my first day"

With that she got to work. Aunt Macey had me try on four outfits but she finally found me an outfit.

The top was blue was fitted in the chest area and then gets loose, wavy. She gave me white short shorts and when you put them on the pockets would go below the shorts. I got the choice to choose the shoes; I choose a pair of black classic style vans with white shoe laces.

I walked out of the bathroom and I got eyes (which I hate) from my roommates and my Aunt Macey. I turned to see that both Aunt Bex and Aunt Liz joined her. They were also staring at me with weird eyes. Like what's wrong with a girl who doesn't normally wear clothes like this. Can't I just give it a try?

"Well Cam is gonna kill you later for turning her daughter into a hooker" Why Liz, Why?

"Last time I heard about my mom meeting someone, she had to dress up like this. And Macey made you dress up too." I just cocked my hip, smirked, and arched my eye brow.

"Well seems like someone got Cammie's attitude" Bex of course

"Well of course I did, I'm her daughter aren't I?" I gave a lot of attitude and gave a smirk which is my trade mark.

"Yes, you are my daughter" I turned to see my mother standing behind me.

"Yes I am indeed. I think it's time to go to your office because it's 10:56 25 seconds"

With that I left at my mom's side.

Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring. With that family day is ruined.

"Hello? Oh, Hello director what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

With that I just walk into her office hoping that she didn't have to leave for the rest of the week, and not see her until school starts. It has happened all the time, but in the summer. Then I was shocked which doesn't happen often.

"Sorry but you know that I can't after the 2 weeks before school starts" I was dumb founded.

"Mom did you just turn down an offer for a mission? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, its family day I can't miss it" she just said with a smirk growing on her face.

Well I guess everything is starting to change. Maybe this school does change things. For everyone.

"Rachel you need to stop worrying. She is a teenager, she has been exposed to this her whole life." Aunt Abby of course, talking to my Grandma.

I just looked at my mom and both our eyes widened. I'm guessing she also thinks we should listen in. And for the first time ever, my mom and I have something in common.

"I know its just it's the first time we get to see her since she started here."

I gave my mom a nod, a signal for us to walk in.

"Hey Grandma! Aunt Abby" I gave he a little attitude just my mom would have done my age.

"Hey squirt 1" Aunt Abby was pointing to my mom "And squirt 2"Pointing to me. "How have you liked Gallagher? And I know you've been here for a week"

"I've liked it here, and don't spy on me while I'm here! I hate people spying on me!"

"Get used to it, you're gonna be a spy. People will spy on you if you have info they want"

That's when I felt the tension in the room. My mom and Grandma were looking at her like there was something I shouldn't know. I will find it out sooner or later.

"Well I'm going back to my dorm. I need to do some research on a….a…..a" I look to my mom for help and she just did what I couldn't sya.

"She's helping me with a case. The poisoning one. And she has gotten farther then I have, ever."

"Well then I guess you got out of today kiddo"

"Cam I thought you wanted her to meet Solomon?"

"She can meet him tomorrow Abby"

I'm so confused, who is Solomon. I do want to meet him!

"Mom! I do to want to meet him, and He's in the right corner behind me." I just smirked as I saw shocked faces. Before he stepped out I wanted to shock them more.

"He is 6'4, blond hair, and blue eyes. He prefers to hit with his right arm. He was injured and in a coma from a bomb incident during a mission while Cameron Ann Morgan was in her first semester senior year at Gallagher academy for exceptional young women. He woke up from a come about a week before winter break. (**A:N this is what I think of Joe Solomon) **You own a cabin in the middle of the woods an hour outside Virginia. Before he started teaching here when Cameron Ann Morgan was a sophomore he was an Agent for MI6. He was trained at the Blackthorne Academy for Boys."

Solomon finally stepped out of the shadow and showed himself. He wasn't shocked, or dumbfounded like everyone else. He looked something I have seen more than 10 times, he looked impressed. I guess I impressed the best agent ever!

"Looks like we are going to have a future cross agent here at Gallagher" With that I left to go work on the case.

I finally gotten all this grimy makeup off my face and changed into nice comfy clothes. I had been in the tower for 2 hours and had set 5 code blacks that I could turn or off on my phone. The first code black is when at night and the senior's room will be locked, until I find what I need. I just need to inform my mom and I can do what I need to. I wonder if Joe could help me. I pick up my phone and call my mom.

"Hey mom do you think joe could help me?"

"Yea of course, he would love to. Do you want me and Joe to come up there where all your things are?"

"Yes, that would be nice. And I do need to ask you something to."

Then the line went dead. I guess she was already at Joe's room. I hope they-

"Hey, so what do ya need to tell me Mags?"

"Is it ok if I do some code black's to get into Blaire's room?"

"Yea sure of course, but what do you need Joe for?"

"Yes I would like to know why you need me." Shit I thought he was still outside.

"Well I just want ya'll input on how I'm doing. Ya'll are the best spies I know, and trust."

I just got to nods and they came over and started looking. I got smirks, nods, and just looks I couldn't explain.

"I don't see anything you are missing. All you just need is motive, and cause. Then you have a guilty person." Joe said. I could tell he wanted me to become as good as my mom, or as good as I can be.

"I agree with Soloman Mag. You have a fool-proof plan. And yes you can do the code blacks, BUT only 1"

"Got it, only one. Can you make sure they stay down stairs?"

"Yea of course. Hopefully you can find the stuff you need and she can leave just before school starts"

I was happy; I had gotten to a point to where I can relax. I just wanted to go to my room and sleep in the next morning. Joe and my mom walked out and 5 minutes after I walked out but they didn't go to their rooms. They were in the hall talking about something. I followed them in the shadows. Knowing that they won't find me. What are they talking about?

"Joe please watch her carefully. I don't want her to find out about the Circle. I don't want them to find her."

"Trust me they won't find her, and she won't find out. She probably won't suspect a thing. You haven't talk about it since last time inside the school right?"

My mom stayed silent, we both know the answer to that. All the blood drained out of his face, he looked like a ghost. His eyes were something I have never seen before. Terrified was all I saw. There is never a good to anything like this.

I should have never followed them, or listened to my Aunt and my mom that one day.

I should have never.

**A:N I hope ya'll like it. this chapter is longer. If you want to see Maggi's outfit i'm going to post the link in my bio. **

**I hope everyone has a great Labor Day Weekend.**

**This probably the last weekend before some of you go back to school. Enjoy it! Go do something fun with your friends. Thats all i have left to say!Have a great weekend!**


	8. IMPORTANT NEWS

**Hey Guys!**

**Well you might have thought "OMG! She psoted a new chapter!". Sorry but I didn't, I have been super busy, tired, sore, and just been going crazy. To be honest I just started on the next chapter, but i already have one page done! **

**I promise I will have the next chapter up by Sunday or Monday night. **

**While your waiting for my next chapter, I want to hear what your favorite part of school is. Mine is my Spanish class, i have made tones of friends, and I'm doing sports which is really fun to!**

**Well have a great weekend and look out for my next chapter this weekend!**

**-Blugger10**


	9. UNITED WE SPY IS OUT!

**Hey Guy!**

**OMG! THE FINAL BOOK IS OUT ON EBOOK FOR 9.99! I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT KNOW. ITS LIKE 8:35 9/7/2013 AND ITS OUT! **

**I just wanted to inform all of you guys. The sample is 2 chapters so even if you don't want to buy it read the sample!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Normalwell its gone

**A:N Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry about getting this out later than 5 days. I have been supar busy with school, sports, and my computer broke. **

**I can't wait for United We Spy to come out in the U.S.! Everyday i freak out and can't wait! **

**In general I am Excited.**

**Well Enjoy!**

Maggie's POV Chapter 8

I didn't say a word for the rest of the day. I didn't even know I walked in my room until I was on my bed. I just zoned out, I couldn't think straight.

The rest of the week I was gathering small pieces of evidence. I had finally gotten my head out back on straight 1 day ago. No one had talked to me since I saw my mom, in the tower. No one dared to talk to me, except

"Miss Morgan do you know th-"I was about to hit him square in the jaw. I was by myself (won't have much more time) almost all week, until he walked in.

"Get out. I want to be alone until other people have to be around me. And last time I checked there is 4 more days until that has to happen" I walked over to him put my finger on his chest, pushed him out. The next thing that he saw was the door. I wanted nothing to do with him right know. I know I know I know, I said that I wanted his say on everything I did. Well now I just wanted to be independent.

"Your mother told me to talk to you!" Damit! Why on earth would my mother send him!

"Fine you can come in! But it doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to you!" He had that stupid smirk my dad would give me all the time! "Did my dad get that smirk from you or did you just steal it? Either way wipe it off before I hit it off your face!" He better listen or it will happen, and thankfully he did.

"Well someone is happy today" hate it when people are sarcastic with me.

"Just tell why my mom sent you; I have to get back to planning"

"You didn't send me, I just said that to get in here w-"

"You know I've been following you. And before you anything else, I know."

"Not a word to your mother, and don't go looking or they'll know you hear"

He walked out before I could say something else. I don't want to hurt my mom, dad. I don't want to put my parents through anything, nothing.

I just collapse to the floor and crawl into a ball. My vision becomes blurry and I feel something streak down my face. I can't handle this. I can't keep everything inside but, I can't tell a single soul about anything I've heard!

"Joe! Wait!" I ran into the hall way he was already gone but I knew he heard me. And I hope he would come back, but he never did. I didn't see him until breakfast. He never looked at me, or looked in my direction. I just want to get to Blaire's room get the stuff and then get her out of here. Then I can focus on other things.

* * *

"Mom, why won't Joe talk to me? I need his help and he won't talk to me!"

"He has been dealing with some things the CIA. Oh and that reminds me this Saturday (after code black though) I need to take you to Langley and they need a review."

"Ok sounds good. Tell Solomon I really need to talk to him, its important."

My mom gave me questioning look, like she needed to know why I needed him. I needed to know what happened to my mom, the Circle of Caven, and everything else.

"Ok I will. Go take a nap; I want you to be in a good mood when we go to Langley"

* * *

Its 12:10 and in in 4 minutes 56 seconds the code black will go off. I have everything I need to get it. I know where the bottle is. I just need that one bottle then this chapter of my life will be over and open an start a new one.

"Mag, are you ready?" I look up and see Stacey hovering over her bed. Looking at the things I put there for her to use.

"Yea, it will go off in 3…..2…." I point towards the ceiling for dramatic affect. And the siren goes off and all girls run around screaming. Time for me to see if I can be a pavement artist.

"Good luck, you only have 30 minutes to get in, find the bottle, and get out" I nod and escape into the darkness. I go through the passage ways and finally find the one that leads to Blaire's closet.

I brush my arms along the wall trying to find the small pump in the wall that is actually a button. I find the button and soon I see all the clothes Blaire's (cute) clothes. I push through and then I see her roommate's clothes. I open the door and see there room, it's so nice but it won't be when I'm done with it. Time to get to work!

I know that the bottle is water bottle size. In a wooden box with the letters S.W. on the top. It's something you can't really put in your room that won't make anyone suspect at a spy school. That cancels out almost everywhere in the room. So it has to be under her bed or in her gym locker. I go straight to her bed, rip the skirt up.

"Shit! There's nothing!" I had coms on so Stacey and Becca heard it.

"Then where the bloody hell would she keep the stupid box?!"

"Becca I need Stacey to pull up a map of where the seniors keep their gym lockers are"

* * *

I never got to the lockers before code black was over. I didn't finish my paper work. And I didn't get to talk to Joe before I went to Langley which is where I'm at right know.

"Maggie are you listening? We need to talk about this"

"Mm hm, yea I am"

They had been trying to get me to tell them why Solomon wanted me to come here. I knew why but I didn't want to tell anyone. If he told me not to search for them then I won't tell anyone.

"Sorry but I don't want to talk. I want to go back home and get back to enjoying the last couple of days of MY summer."

"What you want to go back to your Aunt's house, your home?" Agent Beth (female) asked me but with some attitude.

"No, my home is the Gallagher Academy unlike you going to a stupid university" I gave a smirk that she's seen from my dad before.

"You know what Maggie, I can make the rest of your life a livi-"

"Yea right. You don't scare me! Nothing can, not even." I can't say it; she almost made me say it. I won't tell anyone, not even my sisters. She looked at me knowing that I figured out her little plan.

"There right about you. You did learn fast, and by yourself. You pick things up before everything comes out. Be careful before you talk to Joe. And be careful before you tail someone like him"

I'm thankful that my mom or dad weren't anywhere to listen to this, but they will find out. I hope they just won't find out after I meet Grandma Catharine.

"Well it sounds like this is over. I know my mom's meeting isn't done yet and I want to go home. So I'll be leaving before her. Oh and thanks for asking if the poison case is going. You'll be the last to read my report." I walk out leaving Agent Beth dumb founded about how I knew my mom wasn't done yet, and her being shocked about my case.

I walked pasted everyone not making eye contact. I didn't want any questions or help. All I wanted was to go home and have these 2 weeks over.

* * *

This is first time I realized that I could never go inside these walls again. If the Circle of Caven found me, I could never come back; see my friends, family, and my sisterhood. I would never want my mom to know, or put her through that.

Once again my train of thought was interrupted by

"Maggie, Maggie, MAGGIE" I look over to see my Aunt Bex trying to get my attention.

"Sorry I was thinking about some stuff" She gave me a look I needed to tell her something. "What do you want to know" I knew she would try to look shocked when I ask her. Too late I caught your look Aunt Bex. "Wipe that look off her your face. I already knew that you were gonna ask me what happened, and I'll tell you"

"Well since you already know then tell me! I want to know how your first interrogation went!"

I told her the whole story, and the agent who did the interrogation. Aunt Bex thought it was hysterical when I told her the part where I walked out she just burst out laughing, but down the hall I heard 2 other laughs.

"Aunt Macey, Liz I know your there so why not come on in!" I'm starting to get a little mad at people who keep eaves dropping. Why can't I get any privacy anymore!

"I'm getting a little bit attitudes"

"Aunt Macey since I've been here I have had 0 privacy, been working on my first case ever, and I'm not having any fun like I'm supposed to."

That's when everyone walked out of the tower. I just want to get this case over within the next 2 days and start to enjoy the last days of my summer. I guess I need to start to write my paper work. I know what caused this poisoning, it's just I need to find that bottle. Then all of this will be over, and I can start a normal teenager spy school life.

That will never sound normal.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try and get the next chapter asap, in fact i'll start writing it know!**

**Well writ ya next time! **


	11. 3 minutes

**Hey Guys! **

**I just finished this chapter in 1 day. Its shorter than the others. I don't want to keep you long so pls read!**

**Enjoy!**

Maggie's POV chapter 9

A lot has happened since I last wrote in my journal.

I already have a way to get into the locker room. Get in and out of Blaire's locker, and to get it to my mother without her realizing that I took it. It will be all too easy for me. I just hope nothing goes wrong.

"Hey Stacey do you have the cameras ready? Cause I need to disappear in 3 minutes and 27 seconds. And may I need to you remind you this is my last chance to get this done"

Stacey just gave me a glare that I swear could kill. She hates it when people put her under pressure like verbal pressure. If you don't say anything then she's good.

"Stacey stop trying to be the bloody creeper. It's not a pretty look." That was Stacey's way of saying it was time.

I went to the abandoned corner of our room. No one know this secreat passage way, not even my mom. I push the bed aside and there under the floor borads look a little out of place . I pick up 4 boards and right there in the middle was a trap door that I could climb down in.

I climbed down and walk a little ways. Then I come to an old set style stairs. "Stacey I have gotten 36 meters from the trap door and have come to a set of stairs that go up. Do I take the stairs or do I keep walking forward?" I hear silence until I get an answer. "Yes, go up the stairs, walk 10 meters, then you will see a painting of Gillian Gallagher, and then take a left. You stay in that hallway until you get to a dead end. You'll see a ladder, go up the ladder, and you'll see a door. Go through that door and you'll be in the senior locker room."

That was the easiest thing I've ever had to remember. I got there within a minute and 2 seconds (It was a long hallway), and I was just walking. Thankfully the seniors were asked to be in the sublevels for work out session, so no one would catch me.

I open the door and I look up to see 3 cameras. I pop back down so the cameras can't see me. "Stacey we have a problem. There are cameras, 3 to be exact. Can you change them to where it looks normal?" of hear typing, snaps here and there, and then I hear her voice "Got it, you only have 3 minutes until the live image comes back. Your time starts know! Go!"

I jump out to be greeted by row, and rows of lockers. I sprinted down each ail looking at the numbers for only a second. I get to the 7 row and then I find the locker I'm looking for. I only have 2 minutes and 5 seconds. I have to hurry up. As I'm getting in to the locker I start barking out orders. "Stacey I need you to tell Becca she needs to stay outside the sublevels and make sure the seniors don't come to the lockers. Stacey I need you to try and make sure the live image doesn't come back on until I give you the all clear".

I finally have gotten into her locker; know just for the- YES! After a week and 2 days I have the bottle of some kind Ipecac mixture. Who cares, I just need this to have the case over with. Before I can think anymore I hear screaming in my ear.

"Maggie! You only have 20 seconds left! YOU NEED TO GO!"

With that I left before anything else. I sprinted for my life, I can't get caught doing something like this. I need to live up to my name. I only have 5 seconds so I open the door and jump into the dark whole. I jumped in just as my eternal clock came to 0.

"I have the bottle, I coming back up. See you soon!"

With that I Walked down the hallway back to my room to finish everything I had started.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Soryr its shorter than the others, it felt like was at a good stopping point.**

**Whose excited to read United We Spy? Well I am!**

**OK so some of you guys will not like this news. Well the story is coming to an end, so enjoy it while you can!**


	12. Chapter 12: Its done

**Hey Guys! **

**I wanted to put the next chapter rout today because i hope you know what today is! United We Spy cam out! I'm so happy and excited. Best thing is my birthday is 10 days away! **

**So you could say i am very happy right know. **

**Well theres on thing to say**

**Enjoy!**

Maggie's POV chapter 10

"Yes!" I'm running around my room so happy that I finally got everything I need to get Blaire arrested. All there is to do is just write my report and then I'm done.

"What's the yes for? Did you find a new passage way?" There are only 2 people in the world that I can't find I the shadows. My mom and the person only person who I got my smirk from. My dad.

"Well since when was my dorm an open door policy? Cause that time I checked this a girls only dorm, guys are supposed to be invited in. NOT invite them elves in."

Yea I probably was a little mean but I know my mom acted the same way when she first met my dad. Also I am right, guys are supposed to be invited in. I Madame Dabney say him today she would be disappointed.

"I'm your father, its always an open door policy."-smirk-"Also I'm guessing your happy because you have everything you need for your case. Anyway, your mom sent me down here. She needs to talk to you, THEY need to talk to you."

Crap, not only do I have to talk to my mom, I have to talk to my aunts. Just what I need, my aunts on my back. "I'll be down in a minute, also who told you mom needed to see me?"

"Your Aunt Rebecca" He's gonna be dead tomorrow. As I was walking out "I'm gonna tell her that so I would leave for a day or two so you won't die".

My mom doesn't want to talk to me. Bex and Solomon do, and after my interrogation it won't be good. I don't want to go and see them I just want to finish what I have on my plate then will see. I'm thinking this while I'm walking to the tower. I finally get there but I'm outside the door when I hear voices, and I know I have to be very careful. I have to want to be unseen.

"Joe do you think she'll come here, if Zach told her that Cammie needs to see her she'll go to her office not here." Before I could breathe I heard feet moving, Joe is walking around to make sure I wasn't listening.

"She'll come here because she already knows what's going on. She doesn't want to face that her mother's best friend is keeping secrets form her. She doesn't want to face anything right know"

He's right; I don't want to face any of this. I don't want my mother to worry about me; she has spent her whole life worrying if she would die the next day. My mother was terrified when she got pregnant with me; she didn't want me to face the challenges that she had to go through.

"What are we going to say, 'Hey we know that you know about the Circle of Caven and everything is going to be ok'?"

"No, if she wants to know the truth we'll tell her. She has already heard that Cammie almost died every year while being here. She knows Catharine is her grandmother, and that if she found out she could also die. She doesn't want to face that, also I need you to think about this really hard."

Right know I'm about to just run off somewhere and cry, but I can't move. Fear has taken over me and that's never happened. Its times like these that I wish I never chose this life, but I didn't have a choice. I really should show myself but I know Solomon really needs Bex to hear this.

"Bex did you or Cammie or Liz find out anything like this in 7th grade? Did you find out that almost every day your mum or dad could die right in front of you? Did you have to solve a case with only the help of 2 friends in 7th grade? Did you spend your whole childhood basically living at Langley? I really need you need to think about this real hard, because after today her whole life might just change in less than a second."

I can't handle this, I just can't! Why did Joe have to talk to me? Why did I have to tail him and my mom? Why did I have to listen to my mom and aunts? Why did I have to do any of this? By this time I have gotten to an alcove to where I could walk into the tower at any moment. I wanted to wait until Bex was talking to Joe to walk out and surprise him. I know he doesn't sense me because he wouldn't have said anything if he had.

"Joe, no, we can't take her innocence away from her. Or what she has left. Cammie would never forgive me. I don't want to tell my god-"

That's when I stepped out, with red puffy eyes. Staring at Joe Solomon, the man who just broke my world.

I'm still staring at Joe while I'm talking to Bex. "Don't worry Bex; I never had innocence in me. It was taken away from me when I was born. I always knew something wasn't right when I never met my other Grandmother. It's just when I came here all the pieces came together. Also never feel guilty, its Joe who my mother should never forgive."

The conversation was over; I didn't want to be here anymore. I grabbed something's form the desk and walked out. Once I was out the door I ran to my room, grabbed a bag with my things in it. I wanted to be as far away from this place as possible.

Thankfully Becca was training with her Uncle Grant and Stacey was too busy on her computer to notice I was there. So no one would notice me gone until the next day. I could get to DC overnight and stay with an old friend. I guess I might need to hurry up and leave so I can get there by tomorrow.

Before I leave, I stop by my mom's office. She's not in here so I have to hurry up. I leave everything I have collected for my case. I also leave the report I wrote while doing the investigated. Blaire won't be here when everyone else gets back from summer break.

**So before i leave ya, i have a major request. If you come across any Fanfictions that take place after United we spy i would really like to know. **

**Thanks, have a great week. **


	13. The taspetry

**Hey Guys!**

**OK so last week was a very busy week for me. I had 6 test, had to organize binders, cross-country, lots of notes, and a major homework essay. So thats why i hadnt uploaded the next chapter. **

**Here it is though! **

**Its very short so another sorry. The next one is longer. **

**Enjoy!**

Maggie's POV Chapter 11

I had found the passage way that my mom would take to see some boy in her sophomore year. It was behind the tapestry in front of the Grand Hall. I lifted it up and said goodbye to what my parents wanted me to do for whole life. Before anyone could see me I lift it up and go into the tunnel that leads outside the ivory covered walls that keep everyone safe inside.

I'm already half way to Roseville, which is 2 miles from Gallagher. I've been staying in the shadows since I left the school, just to make sure no one sees me. Its 12:37 PM right know, I have to catch a train into DC at 1:30. It won't take me much longer to get into town. Maybe 10 more minutes and then I can grab a snack at the train station and then get on my train.

I really wished I brought a portable cd player so I could listen to some music. I couldn't bring my iPod or phone because whenever I get Wi-Fi they'd track me and, come get me faster than you could get on a train.

I had finally gotten to the train station; before I would go eat I had to get myself a train ticket. I stepped up the booth and had the cash (I can't use my emergency credit card or they'll track me by that) I needed for the ticket in my hand.

"Well, hello there little lady. Where do you want to go?" I was a little surprised; the man didn't even ask if my mom or dad was nearby. Wet I was wearing a disguise that made me look 16 not 13. "Can I get a ticket to DC? I need the next train though."

Before I knew I had a ticket in my hand and I was boarding the next train to DC.

It's been a while since I was on a train. The last time probably was when I went to my Aunt Abbey's house in Scott, Virginia. It's the just outside of Washington, Virginia. It's only an hour train ride so I can just order a movie and watch some of it.

So I call over a server and ask what kind of movies they have. "Oh yes we have a lot of movies. What kind of movies do you like?" That's kind of easy, romance, mystery, and action. So I go ahead and tell the man what I like. He leaves me alone for a minute, then comes back with a screen and a movie in his hands.

"I think you would like So Undercover, it's a little over an hour long so it will last you the whole ride. Is this ok with you?"

I just give the man a simple nod. He sets the small TV and remote in front of me and sets everything up for me. The man finally leaves me alone with the TV and headphones. Thank goodness, I thought he was never going to leave!

I guess all I have is to watch this movie. Before I could see the title all I saw was black.

**I hoped you enjoyed! **

**Last thing to say, the story is coming to a close. Hopefully there will be more instored. **


	14. Running

**Hey Guys!**

**So I wanted to update tonight because I was in a good mood today. **

**I update with some sad news. There are only 2 chapters left. :( I have given alot of my writing skills into this, so I'm sad but happy to see my first story end.**

**The happy part is I MADE MY FIRST FANFICTON! The sad part is, i really enjoyed writing this. It made me go back looking at the books and remeber how much i love this book serias. **

**Anyway I'll tell you a little more of my plans in the next 2 chapters. so theres only one thing letf to say...**

**Enjoy!**

Maggie's POV Chapter 12

I'm running, running as fast as I can. I'm scared. Its dark, I can't see anything.

Why can't I see anything! There's nothing I can see, I need to see something.

My throat hurts, that's when I realize I'm screaming. There's a hand on my shoulder, then one blocking my mouth.

I feel a cold bottle against my neck, with a sharp point. A sharp pain is shooting through my neck; this is what makes me scream. They release there hand against my mouth.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me? Just let me go!" By this time I'm crying. My vision starts to blur, my eyes get puffy, and my head starts to hurt.

I see light, its at the end. Like a small dot kind of light. I'm running again, running towards the light. The light disappears and I just drop to the ground. I can't move, I can't see anything.

My throat hurts again, I'm screaming.

"Maggie. Maggie. Maggie! Maggie wake up!" I feel someone shaking me. I start to kick; my legs are trapped under something. I keep kicking but this time I'm moving my arms around so no one can touch me.

"Don't touch me! Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" I'm crying, and my vision is blurry. I try to figure out where I am. Then I smell my perfume I got for my birthday. I'm home, I'm back at Gallagher. I don't want to be here, I want to go anywhere but here!

I sit up way to fast and then my world disappears.

I open my eyes to see my mom, dad, and aunt Bex. Why are they in my room?

"Cammie she knows something. She needs the tea, please."

"Bex, she hasn't said anything. What is it that she doesn't need to know?"

"Cammie, she won't tell us. Joe told her not to."

I don't want the tea. My world goes black again.

"Joe tell me know! I have a right to know what is going on with my daughter!"

"Zach, I'm sorry but I won't tell you"

"You've never kept anything form me though! This is my daughter for crying out loud! Just please tell me!"

I don't want my dad to find out. That's why I ran, but the only person who found me was my dad.

"You don't want to know Zachery. Trust me"

I wake up again, I don't want to go back to sleep again. I can't go back to sleep. I know someone is in my room so I don't move at all but breath.

"When is she going to wake up? It's been almost 2 days. The only thing that has happened is Blaire being arrested." I miss my sisters, I would say something but my mom is in the room, I know it.

"Sorry girls but her medicine is supposed to last her 3 days. So she'll wake up before everyone gets here. I promise. Now get the things you need and go to the barn."

I so want to just jump up and run out the door to the train station. Before that I should just say hi to my friends.

"Well the medicine you in my system doesn't work! Know who the hell messed with my food at the train station!"

Everyone in the room looks at me with crazy wide eyes. Its like they just had seen a ghost.

"Hello I need answers!" still silence "Will someone say something or I will run through that door back to the station! HELLO!"

Damit when will someone talk to me. Before I started yelling again, Becca and Stacey ran out of the room. My mom ran to the door and locked it.

"Why the hell did you leave the campus? Why were you gonna go to DC? And where did you get 5 thousand dollars from?!"

"I was too overwhelmed, I wanted to have my childhood back, and I save money! Know, Who messed with my food at the station! I know dad didn't have the guts to, and known of my aunts have the guts either. So actually it was Solomon."

With that my mom left me, and locked the door behind her. Ugh why can't they just let me roam the halls!

Then the door knob started twitching. Great know probably my dad or Solomon are going to talk to me.

I was completely blown away when I saw my aunt Bex walk in my dorm.

"what the hell do you want?"

"Do you know how much it hurt me when I heard because you were born into a spy family all your innocence was gone? It just about broke my world. You are a daughter to me; I don't want to see you get hurt. Never run away again, or you be dealing with not just me but everyone else."

"Ok, I won't. " I looked in her eyes to see if she trusted me. And all I say was pure love. That's when I realize she is another mother to me.

"When will I be let out of my dorm? I need to get out of this room!"

"No one knows yet, the trustees are still deciding that"

"Why are the trustees deciding when I'll be let out of my dorm?"

"Um have you forgotten, you learned covert operations on your own? They want to make sure this doesn't happen again, to anyone."

Yea, I did learn all that stuff on my own, so I could understand. "But still why can't I just go to the tower?" I'm really mad at Solomon for bringing her there. It was where no one knew I would go to. "Yes but only with an escort and someone standing outside the door though"

Great know I have to be watch 24/7 until the trustees decide when I can be free again.

"But don't worry its probably gonna only be until school starts."

Well I guess I don't have to worry, it only a day.

"Well since I have a day and a half, what happen when I was asleep?"

In my perspective a lot had happened when I was asleep.

After I left it was kind of normal, the teachers had an hour long meeting. Seventh graders were doing some training. The seniors were doing extra credit. No one knew I had left until my mom got to her office after the meeting.

She says the papers I left and knew that I had left the school. The first person she told was my dad, and then she told Solomon. That's why I didn't suspect anyone coming after me.

It took those fools 2 hours (that's bad) to find me. They told my aunts it was because 'I never came out from the shadows'. When they found me, I had finally gotten on the train. It was my dad who recognized me when I said what kind of movies I like.

I was confused a little bit because how could my dad made me pass out. I then remembered 'the servant' touched my shoulder, that's probably when he put a nap ton patch on my shoulder. "He put a nap ton patch on my shoulder. That's how I passed out without drinking/eating something." Bex gave me a -how-did-you-know-look- "Remember I learned a lot of stuff by watching and listening and reading on my own".

After I passed out my dad and Solomon carried me back to Gallagher. When they got back my dad took me straight to my mom's office. I was given medicine that would make sure I sleep for 3 days to make sure I try not to run again.

After my parents and the doctors have gotten me settled they started on Blaire.

My parents (and only my parents) read my report and soon after went t to find Blaire. Blaire was in the Cov. Ops. Costume room trying to get a weeks' worth of disguise. She knew that I was investigating the poisoning.

Blaire had been in contact with her 'Friend' all summer. She has been planning this for a year. No one knew that until we arrested her, and had a lie (with the help of truth syrup) test done. My report help but everything was perfect after her interrogation.

After her interrogation she was taken to Langley. On the way there Blaire had started acting very out of the normal. It got to the point she had to be given a shot to calm her down. Later that day Blaire had a mental break down. They gave her a shot that would make her sleep for 5 days, so right know she is asleep as I am writing this.

Everything up there ^ was the day I tried to go to DC. Yesterday my friends had finally found out where I have been for 2 days. It was when my parents thought I would be ok in my room. They were worried that it would happen again but loose me the next time. The seniors don't know yet, the only thing they know is that Blaire chose a different life.

The next thing that happened was me waking up.

The only person who has dared to talk or some see me is my Aunt Bex.

And right know it feels like my family, sister hood, friends don't even care about me. Do you know how much that hurts? No you probably don't know how it feels.

For the first time ever I was alone when I didn't want to be.

I think I'm going insane, dreaming, about to fall asleep again, or I'm on weird medicine. Something is going on with me right know and I just don't … feel … right.

"Aunty Bex, is your skin blue?" I started feeling sick and my eye sight started going fuzzy. "Aunty Bex I'm tired can I go to sleep?"

Before I got an answer my world was slowly disappearing again but in a very bad way.

**Well i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is gonna be short so thats why i did a long one. **

**Look out for the last 2 chapters. I might up load them in the next 2 days! **

**Hope you had a great 'Hump Day'! **


	15. Pounding

**Hey Guys!**

**Well i have some exciting news (to me) to tell y'all. **

**Its my birthday, today 14 years ago on September 27, 1999 i was born. I had the best day, and hope it contusion through the weekend. **

**One (and only) present i got was United We Spy! I have already gotten to chapter 4 and only had it for 1 hour. Can't wait to finish it. But i'm also sad that a book that made me start to love to read again. **

**I owe my love to writing/reading to Ally carter. If she reads this one day i hope she knows she in my inspiration. **

**I hope you enjoy reading my chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Maggie's POV Chapter 13

My head is pounding for the 10th time in 30 minutes. My heart is racing for no reason. My body was numb.

I start to panic, last thing I saw was my aunt Bex turning (her body not her face) Blue. I was starting to fall asleep for like the 3rd time that day.

I start to kick my legs, swings my arms around, and screaming. My limbs are chained down with something. I hear people running towards me; I hope it's my parents. The people start to talk or shout, but I can't tell because it's all muffled. Of course if you heard just muffled sounds you would start freaking out, which I did.

I try and start to feel what's around me. I feel bed sheets and metal bars. The smell is just like Gallagher, so I'm still at Gallagher academy.

I feel something cold in my ear and then air is pushed in i. I get really cold, and then my pounding head each is relieved.

"Mag stop fighting, your still at Gallagher. Now please stop fighting against us." I could hear my mom freaking out a little by her tone.

"Maggie, stop moving. Move your index on your right hand if your head is hurting between a scale of 8 to 10" My dad is calm but I could still tell he was freaking out a little.

My head was still pounding and it hurt so bad I couldn't even describe it. I moved my index finger. I then could feel people rushing around me and hear wheels moving. I guess the thing moving was me. My body was being moved and I felt an extreme sharp pain in my head.

I guess I'm either getting an MRI or they just need to move me to a quit room.

I open my eyes and I'm getting an MRI. I just probably have a concussion I guess, since it did happen to my mom a lot.

I have a concussion. Its sucks because my head is pounding all the time, I have a bump a size of a golf ball, and I have to stay in bed.

"Hey mom, when is everyone getting here?"

Your probably thinking 'Wait I thought there was a day or two left. Well I slepped through one whole day.

"People are gona start showing up around 3. Your 'cousin' Mathew is coming at 12 though before he goes to Blackthorne though."

Yay! I get to see my most favorite guy ever! I swear Matthew has the best abs ever (Besides my auncles).

"Mom, when he comes can I walk around the grounds with Matthew? I really do need some sunlight."

Do you ever get a look from you mom that says 'Don't you use him to get out of here again'? Well that's the look I got, I'm like "I would never use him! Never, Ever, Never!".

My mom took that as a single to leave me alone. And I was thankful because that was the moment I saw the best guy ever step out of a limo.

**Well i hope you liked this chapter, and pls, pls, pls tell me what you think. It would men the world to me. **


	16. Forever and Always

**Hey Guys!**

**So i know i was going to post this chapter a week ago but I got United We Spy. I wanted to finish it before i posted this chapter. **

**I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter. I almost started to cry because it reminded me alot about United We Spy. **

**I'm gonna stop and let you read.**

**Enjoy!**

Maggie's POV Chapter 14

So if your 'favorite' 'cousin' comes to visit you and you look like crap how would you react? Well if you said start to freak out; trying to find something cute you're wrong. I don't care that the guy I like sees that I look like crap. I don't care what people think of me.

"Well hello my beauty. You look lovely" I could already smell the sarcasm.

"Oh shut up, you know I don't care what people say on how I look. Oh and how is your brother doing?"

"Oh you know him, trying to look hot for you like always. I just don't understand why Parker wants to impress you?"

Parker is my 'favorite' 'cousin', and when I mean 'favorite' I mean I like him. Also he's not my related cousin its just my mom and his are really close. They were roommates, which mean his mom is my Aunt Macey.

"Well if Park-"And I had to just say is name at that moment.

"Well if I what, if I want to go over to you and do this!" Parker runs over to me, picks me up, and starts to kiss my cheek.

"Stop it my heads hurts. PLs put me down I really shouldn't be out of my bed. "Of course like everyone else Parker doesn't listen to me. "Parker pls, I feel like I'm about to throw up. PLs put me down, I don't fell. I haven't for this whole week."

Know he puts me down, but bride style on my bed. He gave me a kiss on the forehead "I'll talk to you later, you need to get some sleep for now."

For the first time in 3 weeks I finally go to sleep, not tired, not excited, and not scared at all.

Wow that was a good sleep. I look to my right and I saw that Parker was on a laptop. Funny though it like mi- "Hey get off my laptop!" He turned around shocked that I was awake.

"Well I wanted to see what your case was about. And here it all is, oh and next time don't be put something like GallagherGirl2013. It was way to easy to guess"

Shit now I got to change the password. Now I know how my mom feels.

"Anyway what time is it?"

"Its 1:30, why do ya ask?"

"Well I have been locked up in here fo like 2 days. I just really want to see the sun to be honest."

I really did want to see it. I wanted to see the sun before I would be lock away until I go see my Grandma on Christmas break. "Please Parker can we just go for a walk. I really need some sun light." He looks at me, back at my report, then back at me again.

"Grab your hoodie its chillie outside" He got up and threw my hoodie towards me. "Which passage way do you wanna take? I think that goes from the janitors closet to the west side of the property, or we can use the tape-"I couldn't finish because the guy I've known my whole life had done something I thought would never happen.

Parker Mchenry Winters just kissed me.

I guess I had stop breathing because I got a little light headed. I tink Parker noticed because he just stepped away "Maggie Ann Goode I've known you since birth and you have never, and I mean never looked shocked."

"I just, I just, I just didn't think you liked me that way. Not that it's a bad thing, it's just. We're both about to start school. I might not even see you until you graduate. Even if I saw you before graduation like an exchange, it would only be for only a semester."

I felt like the worst person in the world. I could see his face start to go dark, like `he didn't want to look at me anymore. "I know its not a good idea. I don't want to hurt you also. I really do understand, but promise me. When our schools, Blackthorne and Gallagher are going to stay joined for a year or two then will you go out with me?"

I wanted to promise him but my mother always says 'Don't make a promise you can't keep'. And right know I don't know if I could keep my promise. I think I might have been already taken by my most closet cousin. I don't know what to say.

I really don't want to say anything about him, or me and Parker. We have gotten to a spot I never take anyone, not even my mom. It was a tree by the lake. Its shaded all around, no one could see inside it. Every time I come to this tree it feels special to me, like maybe someone important was here once. It could have been Gilly who has been there.

I could be right because the tree looks around 200 years old. That's why I try and stay away from there when it comes to things like this.

"Parker, I'm only 12 and I have 6 more years of school ahead of me and trust me. There will probably be other people that we are attracted to. I just don't want to make a promise and break it later on in my life. Most of I don't want to hurt you, you are like a brother to me"

Parker look like he was about to crumble to the ground and never get back up. "I understand fully, I just wanted to see how you felt." He was lying and he knows that I know it. "Parker you don't have to lie to me, I rather you say the truth than lie tome. If you don't want to hurt me then just tell me the truth."

I push the levees aside, I look back at Parker. He's looking at the ground not seeing that I'm leaving.

I had gotten back to my dorm and I see a lot of luggage. I guess Becca, and Stacey have finally gotten the rest of their stuff in.

"So I guess there are 2 girls under all of these suit cases? Or is it just me in here?"

I hear a little snicker coming from the bathroom. "You better come out before I press the panic button. And if you're just hiding there will be detentions given out to us. So I suggest you come out of the bathroom and get all this luggage out of our room before I get pist off!"

I think that scared them because when they came out they were shaking. I guess there is a reason why, because I never yell.

"Well either you've been told that you can't leave this room, or things with Parker didn't go so good."

"Becca shut up, Parker didn't hurt me. I hurt him. He kissed me, and asked me out but I said no. Now I think he hates me. I just don't know what would happen if something between me and your brother Becca."

Becca got a disgusted but happy face when I finished. I just shot a 'don't you dare say anything else'.

I look down at my watch and its 5. Wow, I guess I was outside longer than I thought which never happens by the way.

"Well the Welcome Back Dinner is gonna start soon so I guess we should get ready."

As soon as I put on the uniform that I had seen my family, friends, mentors, and my mother wear. I knew that this was the life that was planned for me.

I was just about to leave when something or someone caught my eye. It was my mom and dad, at the end of the hall. They were looking straight at me.

My mother had her old uniform on; she looks like she had just graduated yesterday. My dad had his Blackthorne uniform on too, and I swear I was about to cry.

"Maggie I think it's time we took a family portrait. All of us." I just ran up to my parents and gave them a hug.

"Well if we are, we need to hurry up, I want to try and claim your table."

With that my family took our portrait.

"Welcome home I've been wanting to give you this"

I turn around to see my grandmother holding a necklace. The necklace had a crest I had seen once. In a picture with my wearing it.

"I want you to promise that you will keep it safe. You will be able to give it to your daughter, and then your granddaughter and so and so on."

In that moment of having necklace on, I know that I will forever and always be

A Gallagher Girl

**I hoped you enjoyed my story, i want to say thank you for reading my first Fan Fiction. **

**I'm gonna post a review of the Gallagher serias. **

**There is a sequal coming out but i don't know when so you later**

**-Blugger10**


End file.
